


Of wings and cuddles

by AkikoFumi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Sam Wilson, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Sam Wilson, Sam Wilson Feels, Sleepy Cuddles, Superhero Sam Wilson, Tony Being Tony, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, little bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkikoFumi/pseuds/AkikoFumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a close-call that almost cost Sam's life, Tony is overworking himself in the lab to try and improve the Falcon wings. Sam, of course, doesn't want his boyfriend to pass out from exhaustion, so he tries to get him to sleep.<br/>Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of wings and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



> This is a gift for [syriala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala) \- or rather, it's a bribe :'D Also, my first attempt at writing IronFalcon, hopefully it came out okay.
> 
> Syriala, I hope you'll enjoy reading it<3

Tony is bent over his table, brown eyes fixed intently on the delicate wiring in front of him. He easily ignores the slight tremor in his hands, the one that comes from too much coffee and too little sleep. He feels tired, yes – but he is too focused on what he is doing to care.

The metal wires hiss under the heat of his soldering iron and Tony gently blows the steam away, still staring unblinking at his work. He’s almost finished. JARVIS has reminded him three times already to go to bed, or at least get some food, but Tony keeps forgetting to do that.

This is more important, anyways. Sam’s wings, it turned out, are weak to outer attacks and Tony’s heart still clenches painfully at the memory of his lover falling out of the sky. Nothing had _happened_ , sure- but it had been too close. Sam managed to get the wings back under control and landed safely, so it’s not like Tony has a reason to be so worried.

And yet he _is_.

The very idea to lose Sam, to lose _yet again_ someone he cares for, someone he l _oves_ -

Tony can’t stand it. He doesn’t want Sam to get hurt – so the wings will get an upgrade. He’ll make them perfect. He will-

A hand lands on his shoulder and he starts, _freezes_ for a moment before a second hand comes up on his other shoulder and Tony lets out a soft groan when they start massaging the tense muscles in his neck and back.

“You’ve been down here for a long time”, Sam says into his ear. “Don’t you want to come to bed, hm?”

Tony leans back, lets his head fall against Sam’s chest with a sigh. He feels soft lips kiss his cheek; a gesture so familiar it sends warmth through his body. But as promising and inviting the idea of sleeping is (especially with Sam by his side), Tony shakes his head.

“Can’t”, he mumbles. God, he _is_ tired though. He rubs at his eyes, blinking a few times until they stop burning. “I need to finish your wings. What happened last time- I can do that better! I’ve already planned the new protection against any attempted attack, and-”

Sam squeezes his shoulders, then slides his hands forward, over Tony’s chest and hugs him from behind. The contact makes Tony feel hot all over and he goes lax, completely relaxing. Sam’s breath brushes his neck when he says: “What happened wasn’t your fault, Bambi. And I’m fine, you know that.” There’s a grin on Sam’s face; one Tony knows is here because he can feel it against his skin. “You checked me over _thoroughly_ to make sure I’m okay. So come and sleep.”

He can’t help it; Tony smiles weakly at the memory. So maybe he got a little overprotective afterwards… Hell, that mission has been a week ago and he’s still catching himself staring at Sam, eternally grateful that his boyfriend is whole and _safe._

Sam moves and snaps him out of his thoughts. Tony’s eyes follow the path of his lover’s hands back up over his chest until they resettle on his shoulders, gentle and loving. He’s very close to giving in.

“Come on, Tony”, Sam prompts. His tone is light and it’s impossible not to hear the smile in it. “Bed now, work later. Don’t make me carry you.”

 _Now_ Tony really can’t keep himself from smiling. He turns his head to look up to Sam, a wide grin on his face and answers: “I doubt you can even do that.” He watches how his lover’s expression turns into an almost wicked one. Sam isn’t weak, they both know that. In fact, he can easily manhandle Tony and isn’t _that_ an arousing thought-

“Wanna try it out?”, Sam shoots back. Before Tony can even attempt to say something, Sam gathers him up in his arms, easily lifting him out of the chair and the sudden movement throws Tony off-balance. He wraps his arms around Sam’s neck in return, presses close – and laughs.

“I’m too old to be carried like a princess”, he chuckles. Sam’s body vibrates with his laugh.

“Never”, is the reply and Tony hums at the kiss that is dropped into his hair. “You _are_ my princess, in a way. Sure are spoiled enough for that.”

They go on like this, teasing and bantering playfully all the way upstairs and into the bedroom they share. With each step, Tony feels more and more tired, no matter the euphoria that runs through him. He’s so very _lucky_ , he thinks, to have someone like Sam. And it’s the greatest gift that he is allowed to love Sam – and that, amazingly enough, Sam loves him back.

Tony is interrupted in his thoughts when he is gently dropped onto the big bed and he immediately opens his arms, waiting for Sam to make himself comfortable on top of him. They are both grinning dopily.

Sam leans in for a kiss – only for Tony to ruin the moment with a heartfelt yawn. “Very romantic, Tony!”, he laughs.

“I’m _tired_ ”, the brunet tries to defend himself, but neither of them can stop laughing. At least not until Tony yawns yet again and Sam runs his fingers lovingly through the dark locks.

“Suddenly tired, I see. We should definitely sleep then. You’ve been up for three days.”

Tony makes a noise at that. He could go longer than that and be fine, thank you. But it’s also very nice for once to rest on an actual bed and be able to curl up against Sam. He does just that; shoves Sam off of him and then cuddles close, face pressed into his boyfriend’s chest.

It has taken some time for Tony to be so openly affectionate. But today it’s only one of many small things that Sam taught him are okay and natural – so he doesn’t hold back. Sam wraps his arms around Tony in return, pulling him in.

“Sleep, Bambi”, Sam whispers into his hair. Tony closes his eyes, lets himself relax completely. He feels bone-tired by now, eyes falling shut on their own.

“I love you.”

It’s the last thing he hears before he falls asleep, a soft smile on his lips.


End file.
